Surprise Visit
by Lydia Deetz
Summary: Short drabbles - Astrid and Hiccup are having a hard time finding a place to be alone. Lemon.


All rights belong to Dreamworks.

* * *

It was some time pass sunset when the young men sat next to his desk. He was writing in his notebook the ideas he had today, about how to make Fishleg's saddle ride-able. The broad body Fishlegs was so large now, that he could hardly ride his Gronkle without holding on her ears for dear life. He was thinking of maybe a belt around him, or another pair of handles? He wasn't sure.

He looked down from his notebook and stared at the wall for second. His massive black dragon was downstairs attending the food, heating the fire and the big pot on it with his breath.

"Is it ready bud?" he asked.

Toothless answered a sound between a rumble and a mew. He sounded rather bored.

Hiccup returned to his sketches and writing, the smell of food was never distracting enough for him, even though he was hungry.

Toothless stared at the fire, his lids half closed. Suddenly his ears shot up and he looked around for the sound he heard. He spotted a mass of blond hair dropping from the single window seal in the first floor and hitting the floor with hardly sound. He quickly got to her, rubbing his face to hers, his tail moving happily. She looked around the house quickly. No hiccup to be seen, but she could hear his mumbling from upstairs.

"Hi toothless" she whispered "shhhh quite, ok?" she signaled with a finger to her mouth. The Dragons eyes dropped. She didn't come to see him, she was here for the young men again, to be alone with him. Why she liked to pounce at him was beyond the dragon's logic, even for humans weird mating rituals. He made a small sound of frustration and got out through the window and into the night. Leaving the two alone was best, since he was no longer comfortable with the two the moment they started to make huffing and wooing noises.

The blond lady waved to the dragon as he left, then made her way silently as she could up the stairs. Her soft boots made no sound as she moved slowly up, using her hands as she climbed, laying low.

Hiccup was rubbing the paper with the back of his hand, the coal dirtying his hand black, then his face when he scratched it after.

"Wouldn't work..." he mumbled and then yelped as his body was swooped up in one fluid motion and thrown onto his tough bed. A smaller, leaner but strong form was above his in a second.

"Astri-!" was all he managed to yell before she pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was rough, heated, it almost hurt. But he closed his eyes after a few seconds, his hands finding her back and pulling her closer to him.

She straddled him, her hands moving quickly under his tunic, feeling the lean muscles. Moving to his neck, kissing and nibbling, he finally got a chance to talk.

"You really should stop doing that" he mumbled. It was difficult to think when she did that.

"A Viking should always be prepared" she answered.

"Well, this Viking might someday... get... a heart attack" he could barley make a full sentence with her lips and teeth on his earlobe. It was amazing how he could go from being comfortable and cool to extremely hot and bothered in a second when it came to her.

His hands found her breasts on top of the fabric, squeezing but causing him to pout.

"You have that thing on? argh" he whined. The chest bind was tough and hard compared to her soft small mounds.

"I told you before - you can take it off, but you sew it back on" she said before catching his lips with hers again. He moaned into the kiss when she grinded her pelvis against his. He was already hard, painfully so, his hands grabbing her thighs. He hated how covered she was, how covered he was. Clothes were horrible. So what if they kept them from freezing to death.

"Is my dad still in the great hall?" he asked, his hand on her butt, helping to pull her closer against him.

"Why do you think I came over?" she smiled widely from her perch above him. He moved and flipped them over, his metal leg making a loud sound as it hit the wooden floor for a second. His hands moved quickly on the tight leggings she wore, pulling them down. her hands were even more busy, she already pulled his tunic off, his leggings down to his knees, his loincloth undone. He only managed to pull one boot off, then one side of her leggings - it was enough to give him access and room for his body between her legs. She pulled him down to her in a very wet kiss, tugging on his small braids. His hand glided down the one naked thigh, in-between her blond curls and folds, slowly in. She moaned. It felt so good to have his long rough fingers in her. He moved his fingers in and out a few times, enjoying her little sounds and deciding she was more then enough wet. His member was free and waiting, he moved between her, sliding slowly in. He made a weird sound into her neck, she in turn mumbled something that resembled his name. He moved in and out slowly, her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, setting a faster pace.

A heavy door being shut sounded downstairs and the couple jumped, both of their gazes shifted from a haze to a horror stricken one.

"Son!" Stoick's voice could be heard loud across the house along with his heavy footsteps "What have I told you about leaving the fire un-attended?! Do you wish this house to burn down again? It had been almost 5 years, it is probably the oldest house in the village by now, and my son would leave the pot brewing and stewing and burn it all down".

The two upstairs fell out of the bed in their attempt to untangle from each other.

"Hiccup, are you listening?" his dad's voice echoed through the walls.

Astrid pushed him from her with her bared foot and he yelled in pain.

"Agh, Dad!" hiccup pulled his leggings up and nearly fell over Astrid again "yeah! coming!"

Astrid was much quicker then him, her boot already on, she mouthed the word '_window_' to him and moved quietly to the big window in hiccups room.

"Come down then" he father said. Astrid was one foot outside the window when Stoick added "and tell Astrid to come too".

Astrid's eyes looked like saucers, Hiccup had one of pain. Pain was coming, he knew, either in physical form or a mental one. He just wished his member would settle down faster, he didn't need to give his dad more evidence then needed. He tried fixing his tunic the best he could.

Hiccup looked at Astrid with a defeated face. She answered in a sure and loud voice "Coming".

The two went down the stairs. Stoick didn't look mad. He pulled the big pot from the fire by it's handle and set it on the big wooden table.

"Come, join us for supper" he gestured to the flushed girl. Astrid may be a shield-maiden, but she apparently was embarrassed almost as much as hiccup.

"Thank you, chief" she said and sat down. She looked at Hiccup who still stood.

"And you" Stoick gestured and hiccup straightened his back "Are getting the burnt part from the bottom". Hiccup let out a deep breath, deflated.

"Now sit. Eat."

Hiccup sat next to Astrid. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Hiccup finally talked.

"So... you're not punishing us or anything?"

Stoick looked at him before laughing whole heartedly. His son laughed nervously, Astrid didn't move.

"Of course not, son" he said.

"You're not telling my mother then?" Astrid asked, her face set but her eyebrows showing her worry under her bangs.

Stoick laughed some more "Are you mad, child? of course not. I have only one son, I wont see him strangled by Brunhilda's massive arms."

Hiccup cringed at the thought of Astrid's mother's strong powerful hands on his neck. The couple then looked at each other and grinned. the look did not go unnoticed by the Viking Chief.

"Cleaning the dragon Stables" he said simply "one week".

Their smiles faded, but they didn't say a word. they finished their meal in silence.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

Another drabble. Maybe I'll add more chapters, of other short ideas I had about these two love birds.

Deetz


End file.
